


The High School Reunion Fic

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass





	The High School Reunion Fic

They are on Earth. Coincidentally it's also John's High School Reunion. He's bored and decides to go. Rodney whines and wants to come along. So John says okay.

When they enter, the reception person wonders who Rodney is and John says he's with me. Rodney keeps bitching about how John drove or something or other. "What's your name?" the reception guy asks. "Dr. Rodney McKay. M C, no A. Hey are you going in without me?" "You'll find your way, I trust." "Here you go," reception guy says and sticks the name thingy on Rodney, who follows John inside.

They go talk separately. Rodney is trying to chat up the ladies, who all seem very friendly but not flirty. Eventually John comes over, looks at Rodney, looks at the name tag.

"So, how's it going so far?"

"Okay, I'd say. Although they're either all in relationships or your school was very conservative."

John smirks.

"What?"

"Look at your name tag."

Rodney does. _Rodney McKay. John Sheppard's boyfriend._ "He forgot the Doctor."

"Below that."

"Oh. My. God. Did you do that?"

"What?!"

"Is this your idea of a joke? First you drag me her-"

"Drag you here? You begged me to take you with me!"

"But not for this. Isn't it bad enough that you're always the center of attention? What? Were you afraid that in the masses here, I might actually also have a chance with someone?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying you think _I_ am behind this?"

"Who else would be?"

"Rodney, I didn't even plan to bring you along. You were with me when we entered, when would have schemed this elaborate plan to keep you from getting laid?"

"I don't know. You had a couple of minutes when I went to take a leak at that gas station!"

"Rodney, you're insane."

"I sat hours in a car for this. With you!"

"I didn't ask you to come along!"

"You could have just said no!"

"I. Did. Not. Do. This."

"Then why would he put this on the tag?"

"I don't know, maybe because you keep bitching at me like a nagging wife?"

"A nagging...? I hate you! And I'll _walk_ home before I set foot in a car with you again."

He storms off.

Someone comes toward John.

"He's just..." John says vaguely.

"Yeah, relationships." The person says understandingly.

~~

Afterwards they stay away from each other. Rodney has struck out the "John Sheppard's boyfriend" part.

"I'm not his boyfriend."

"We heard you fought, but I'm sure you'll work it out."

"Yeah, we will. We'll have to. But I'm still not his boyfriend. I never was. Really."

They just nod understandingly, thinking he's just mad at John.

~~

John keeps looking towards Rodney.

"Hey, he'll come around."

"Yes, yes, he will. He just can be stubborn at times."

"But you still love him."

John looks at the person talking to him and thinks about that for a moment, then just smiles a small non-committal smile.

~~

They trap them together in a room.

"Okay, we can't look at this any longer. You're both sulking. This is a party. So you need to make up."

"I'm not his boyfriend. Tell them."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you will be again. We won't let you out until you make up."

~~

"I can't believe this is happening. I just wanted some fun and maybe get laid. Now I'm stuck in a little room, while the women here want me to get back together with my boyfriend. What have I done to deserve this?"

"I really had nothing to do with that."

"Hmph."

"Logically, what would be the point. With you as my boyfriend, I'd be sabotaging myself as much."

"You could probably still get laid."

"If I was looking for that I'd hardly have brought you along."

"Okay, so we're both screwed. I'll kill that guy at the reception. How could he think that?"

"Well, you don't usually bring your colleagues along to a reunion."

"All right. The getting laid plan is out of the window, but maybe we can at least enjoy the rest of the party. The women all seemed very nice. Gay seems to be attractive."

"So we'll just tell them we're fine and 'boyfriends' again?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"Good."

"Hey! You can open the door. We're good again."

The door opens a bit. "Okay, let's see it."

"What?" Rodney asks.

"A kiss." There's giggling outside. More people peeking inside.

"A kiss?" John says wide-eyed.

"One second." Rodney lifts his finger and closes the door. "I don't see that we have much choice. They seem to have a thing for guys. Together."

"So, a kiss?" John asks, his voice only slightly high-pitched.

"We'll live Colonel."

John pulls himself together. "I'm not afraid," he says petulantly.

"Could have fooled me."

John knocks on the door. It opens. They kiss quickly on the mouth.

"Come on, you can do better than that." One woman says.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a cheap porn?" Rodney asks.

John looks at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"All right." Rodney says.

And John puts his hands on his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. A real kiss. Rodney's hands flail for a while until they settle around John. And then there's tongue.

"God, that's hot," a female voice says.

They are pressed together and giving it their all, until John finally pulls away, letting Rodney's lower lip go last. Rodney is dazed.

"Okay, you can go. Unless you'd like to... stay. We could stand guard."

"We'll go." John says. He's pretty cool about the whole thing. "Rodney?"

"Huh?"

"We can leave."

"Uhuh."

"This room. And go back to the party."

The women open the door all the way and stand aside.

John takes Rodney's hand and pulls him out. Rodney gets slowly out of it and begins talking again. John leaves to talk with someone else. They keep looking at each other every now and then.

~~

In the car.

"We should be back early tomorrow, if I drive all night."

"The night's not over yet."

"What, you want to go out? Still not gave up the hope to get laid?"

Rodney looks at him. "No, I haven't. Although I wasn't thinking about going out so much as staying in. There was a motel back there."

John freezes. "We shouldn't."

"Why not? It's perfect. Nobody'll know."

"I don't think... I can't."

"Oh. Okay."

The rest of the drive is pretty silent and Rodney nods off.

~~

John's in his guest room on the base, it's early morning, he's hardly slept an hour, when Rodney knocks.

"We have to talk."

John puts some clothes on and they walk past a soldier, who smirks, but then John glares at him and he snaps to attention "Sir!"

They go outside, into the woods around the mountain. A little "walk". It's still dark.

"Okay, at first I thought I was wrong. That you're not into guys or not into me. But then I thought about it and that was not what you said and that kiss. Damnit that kiss!"

"Rodney."

"Why didn't you want to have sex with me?"

"Rodney, it's just not a good idea. I mean that whole boyfriend misunderstanding was already pretty dangerous."

"Come on. It was a mistake. And I doubt any of your classmates will call the military officer of their choice to report you."

"But still. It was a misunderstanding. But if we would have gone, it would have been true."

"That's not the reason. Going to a motel wouldn't have made a difference. You want me. Why can't you just admit that."

"I can. But we still shouldn't do anything about it. We still got a couple of days. You'll get your chance to get laid."

"I had my chance! Tonight. I don't get it. I really don't get it. Who turns down sex?"

"Rodney, I'm tired."

"What possible reason could you have to not sleep with me, when you obviously want it?"

John turns to leave, but Rodney stops him. And looks at him and John evades his gaze.

"Since when?" Rodney finally asks.

"I don't know. It just happened. One day I looked at you and thought... we should really get some sleep. We have a meeting after lunch."

Rodney lets him go.

~~

"I've thought about it. This is no reason to end this. Or not start. In fact quite the opposite. We could have a relationship. Exclusive."

"Rodney, it's not that simple."

"Why not? I mean wasn't that why you didn't have sex with me? Because you wanted more than a one-night stand?"

"So you are proposing regular sex instead."

"Exactly!"

"Rodney. I don't want sex."

"You don't want sex."

"I don't want _just_ sex. And making it regular and 'exclusive' doesn't make it a relationship."

"What else do you want? We're already working together, eating together sometimes, watching movies. Other than moving in together I don't really see how we could get any more coupley. You don't want to move in with me, do you? I mean... 'don't ask, don't tell'?"

"Rodney, if you don't get the difference, then this will never work out anyway."

~~

Washington. Hotel before meeting someone.

"Okay. I do get it."

"What?"

"Relationship. I want it. The whole thing."

"What whole thing?"

"You know what!"

"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure, you do."

"Fuck, don't make this so difficult. I didn't have time to process this for as long as you did. I had no idea how you felt. And that you were available."

"I know. Rodney, I'm not expecting marriage proposals or anything."

"Oh god, you said the m-word." John laughs. "This is not funny. Relationships didn't really ever work out great for me. There's a plus 85% chance, this will fail. And that'll suck."

"Rodney, we don't have to do this. There are many reasons we shouldn't. We can just be friends."

"Maybe you can. I like you. I liked you from the start. I get very high-strung every time you're nearly killed. And now you're actually into guys and into me and you think I could just go back to not thinking about you that way. Forget it."

"You really are a romantic."

"Just say yes."

"Less than 15% chance?"

"If you compare it to our chances of actually surviving, that's fantastic."

"Good point."

"Kiss me now."

"All right."

And John does.


End file.
